The Reaper
by Shinigamiredrose
Summary: One day, a legacy began. The only undefeated superstar in history. Not one match was lost against any man or woman. Until they put her against the DeadMan. Check profile please :D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of the WWE. All I own are the characters you don't recognize.

"In light of the past couple nights on Raw, we knew that a new General Manager was needed."

"We pleaded the Raw superstars to band together after our father's injury."

"So allow us to introduce the new General Manager of Raw-"JBL's theme blared through the arena. The crowd immediately began to show their displeasure, believing that the McMahon siblings had chose JBL.

"Thank you. Thank you." JBL boasted as he walked down to the ring. The siblings shook their heads and Stephanie rolled her eyes at the businessman. JBL climbed into the ring and took a few bows to the crowd.

"You two don't have to introduce me. They-"he motioned to the crowd. "already knew I was in charge." The McMahons looked at each other and then back at JBL. Shane stepped forward, microphone at his lips.

"Actually JBL, it isn't you. Nor is it even a man." JBL's face turned from pleased to a look of utter shock. Apparently, his mind could not grasp what Shane just said. He looked towards the floor, thinking. JBL remained that way for a few seconds. He looked back up at them, anger finally appearing on his face.

"Did you just say that that it wasn't me?"

"Yes." Stephanie replied, calmly.

"And that the new General Manager was a woman?!" He exclaimed, his disgust at the idea was apparent. He shook his head, putting a hand on his hat. He put his hand back at his side, clenching his fist. JBL stomped forward to just in front of the siblings.

"What makes you think a woman can run Raw?" he asked them.

"What makes you think a woman can't?" Stephanie retorted, taking a step forward.

"The fact that it's a woman and weaker than a man." JBL replied, as if it was obvious. At ringside, King gave a small chuckle at the Wrestling God. Michael looked over at his partner with a questioning look.

"What?" Michael inquired.

King gave a laugh before he replied. "JBL better watch out or he may have the Glamazon after him too! Maybe even somebody worse!"

A video began to play on the Titantron; an old black and white picture film was shown. A trio of men were in front of what looked to be a large building. They wore the same white shirt and black slacks, along with a pair of shiny black shoes. Their hair was styled the same as well. Cut short, with their bangs at the eyebrows. Most of the people in the arena believed them to be related.

"Never, ever, ever.." They began to sing in unison. "fear the Reaper!" Their little film began to burn, leaving a pure black screen. An ominous voice began to speak; its deep tone sent a chill through the entire arena.

"**Always fear the Reaper."**

Killswitch Engage's 'My Curse' played through the speakers. The quiet tone at the beginning surprised the crowd. It then sped up and realization began to dawn on the older fans. They realized who the music was for, what the point of the little video was. They cheered loudly, the younger ones joining in once they were told who it was. The arena was filled with cheers and yells, all wanting to see who exactly it was. Michael and King were speechless, their mouths agape. Until King recovered and began to shake Michael lightly while yelling.

"The Reaper, Michael! It's the Reaper!"

A figure flipped down from just under the Titantron, a black cloak encasing their body. The cloak looked to belong the Grim Reaper himself, for it was tattered at the bottom and menacing to the eye. Their head turned towards one side of the arena, then towards the other. They did it slowly, as if wanting to increase the suspense. They faced towards the ring and suddenly began to run towards it. They jumped and grabbed the top rope, flipping over to land on their feet. While doing this, they had ripped off the cloak and threw it into the crowd.

Standing now, near a shocked JBL was the new General Manager of Raw. The Reaper, the previous Undefeated One, Anna.

Otherwise known as me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reviewer, purplefeather21 and the people who added this story to their favorites and story alerts

Thank you to my first reviewer, purplefeather21 and the people who added this story to their favorites and story alerts! I do not own any part of the WWE. I wish I did though… Some of the superstars would be nice.

"You got no chance, no chance in-"

"Hello?..." I muttered sleepily into my cell phone.

"Hello Anna. This is Vince McMahon." Came the reply. Why was he calling me at, I paused to glance at the clock, three in the afternoon? He knows I normally wake up at four. Why do I wake up at four? I'm just one of those people who sleep in because they can. I suppose it doesn't help that I stay up 'til five painting and composing music.

"I could tell." I'm not nice until I've had at least a sip of coffee.

"Go get your coffee. I want you awake to hear this." He hung up and let me start to get my coffee. He finally learned after the twenty-two years he's known me! Yay… I yawned, getting up from my comfy queen sized bed. My room was on the second floor of my home. It had a very simple color scheme; everything was either black or some shade of red. The floors were cherry wood, which contrasted greatly with my black sheets. My walls were painted red, with a mural of the Blue Ridge Mountains on my ceiling. The mountains were in North Carolina, my home state. My home resided just outside of Cameron. The two boys I watched grow and struggle convinced me to move here. You probably know them as the Hardys.

When I was little, I traveled around North Carolina with my sister Amelia at my side. At the time we met them, I was fourteen, Amelia was eleven. I was trying to find the best place for my business chain, while trying to keep us in good health. Our parents had died when we were young; they tried to put us in an orphanage. We escaped, they hadn't found us since. We saw them practicing in their backyard as we walked by. Naturally, being less shy than I was, Amelia ran over to talk to them. Thus, began a lasting friendship. I like to think that Amelia and I have changed in appearance since then. I was almost six feet now, only one more inch to go. When Amelia turned fifteen, she was five foot four. She's still that tall even now, twenty five years later. Our hair was still down to mid-back, hers remaining the pure white blonde. Mine had changed from dark brown to black, I hadn't dyed it either. It turned that color naturally.

I made it down to the kitchen, starting the coffee before any of the maids could get to it. Yes, I have maids. They were some girls I had found on the side of the road. What were they doing? Take a guess, what are most girls doing on the side of a road or on a street corner? I felt sorry for them; the oldest was twenty-three. Guess what the youngest was? **Ten.** All of them looked like they were dressed in rags; they told me it was fashionable. I offered them a job, food to eat and a place to sleep. They took it, after I had threatened to leave them on the side of the road.

After a few minutes I had a hot cup of vanilla coffee, my favorite. I had had two sips before Vince decided to call back.

"Got your coffee?" Don't say hello then.

"Yes. I'm awake." Even through the phone I could tell he was shaking his head. He couldn't understand why I still needed a cup of coffee, even after so much sleep.

"We would like you to come back." Another sip of coffee, that was unexpected.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Raw needs a general manager. One that can control everyone and stay in control. That's you."

"Why me?"

"You're the only person, besides The Undertaker, that everyone fears or respects greatly. More fear you though." I thought about it, I missed the traveling. I missed the crowd's excitement and their energy for what we do. I remembered all the matches I've had with the different superstars. I remembered the one man who defeated me.

"One condition."

"You want your match with 'Taker. Still unscripted?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Meet us in Washington D.C." He hung up; I don't think he's happy with me. Maybe it was just one of those days? It was Saturday and I had two days to get to D.C. I called for the first available flight and began to pack. I wasn't worried about the house, the girls would take care of it. They wouldn't dare burn it down or change something without asking me first.

Three hours later, I was on the flight to D.C. To make my return, as well as get my revenge on The Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you that reviewed:

Thank you to all of you that reviewed: Twinjodi, purplefeather21, trevia0123, & jeffhardylufer! I also thank anyone who has added this to their favorites and story alerts!

I do not own the WWE. Believe me if I did, there would be a lot of changes in each shows roster!

Beware! If anyone is a JBL fan, well… Beware of this chapter!

I motioned for a microphone and Lillian ran to give me hers. She told me welcome back and shook my hand lightly. I gave her a small smile then turned to JBL.I began to notice that I was the only one not in something expensive. Note to self, when entering a ring full of rich people, wear something expensive! The other three had on expensive looking suits and skirts in Stephanie's case. I was in black cargo pants and a Guns N' Roses shirt. Which for the whole outfit it would've cost less than fifty dollars. While theirs probably cost hundreds. See what I mean? JBL's face was of shock and a hint of fear.

"Long time no see, John." I said, with an evil smirk at his fear. I took a couple of steps forward, so I stood directly in front of him.

"Do you think me incapable of running Raw?" He leaned towards me, the microphone lifted to his mouth. I resisted the urge to move my head backward in disgust. Don't get me wrong. I respect that he is a good businessman and has made tons of money. I just don't like him. I respect him, just don't like him.

"Yes. I believe that you cannot run this show and all the matches you've won were by luck!" He exclaimed at me. Uh, I'm right here. You have a microphone, you don't have to yell. And get a breath mint man! I simply nodded my head, stepping back to extend a hand to him. He looked at me suspiciously, as if not trusting me. Smart idea, but he doesn't know that does he?

"Alright, alright. Thank you for being honest." He looked from my hand to my face, still suspicious. He hesitantly put his hand out to shake my own slowly.

"Although, you've never faced me before, have you JBL?" My hand tightened on his, my arm pulled him towards me. My other arm dropped the microphone and grabbed the collars of both his suit jacket and shirt. I flipped him over my shoulder on to the mat behind me. I straightened, giving him my 'deathly smirk' as JR called it.

He moaned in pain, turning onto his stomach. I picked up my microphone and his hat, turning around to face him. I kicked him to turn him onto his back and dropped his hat on his face.

"Next time, watch who you insult." One of the referees standing by came onto the ring and checked him. Apparently, they believed I had hurt him enough to take him away on a stretcher. Did I really hurt him that much? I didn't think so; I mean I could hurt him enough that he needs a stretcher. But, they kept me away from him, telling me to calm down. Man people! I am calm. Who do you think I am, Kane or The Undertaker? I am perfectly calm.

The McMahons had left the ring already, about the time he was up in my face. I knew it was a commercial break, due to Michael commenting on it. I had planned on going backstage and trying to meet all the superstars, old and new. But, I guess they wanted to come to me. First was Mickie James, after waving to the crowd she slid into the ring.(literally!)

"It's an honor to meet you!" She told me first, shaking my hand happily.

"I've always admired you! You're one of my inspirations!" Happy little thing, isn't she?

"Thank you. I'm glad to be an inspiration for the Divas. Don't be afraid to challenge the men, 'kay Mickie?" I told her, giving her a smile. She's one of my favorite Divas. To be honest, I only have two favorites: Mickie James and Cherry. She nodded happily; I guess she was glad to get inspiration from one of her inspirations. I was going to say something else to her, but I was cut off by someone else's music.

I've watched Raw, ECW, Smackdown and any PPVs I could get, but I still don't know who's coming out just from their music. This time it was Batista, who was looking very sharp in his jeans and white wife beater. Makes my mouth water from just looking at him. Mickie gave me one last smile and then returned backstage. Batista did his normal routine, which gave me time to stare at him without him noticing. He joined me in the ring, shaking my hand first. He then surprised me by kissing the back of my hand, woo! Finally, a gentleman in this company! Well, besides Ric Flair.

"Dave, at your service." He told me, smiling.

"So if someone gets outta hand, I can call you to take care of it, instead of getting my hands dirty?"

"If you need me to, yes."

"I'll keep that in mind. I probably won't need you too much, just to give you a heads up."

"Are you always this charming?" I asked him, giving a small smile.

"I try to be. Is it working?" he gave me another smile.

"A little."

Batista left just before John Cena came out. Cena too looked delectable, why don't they ever look this way on TV? Which goes to show, live events let you experience more. He wore his normal shorts and Cenanation jersey, along with the baseball cap. I liked the cap; one, it was camo, two "You can't see me" is on it. Which is funny is you think about it.

He slid into the ring and took a minute to look me over. Then he stuck out a hand, giving me the 'Cena smile' as I called it. The smile that says, 'I know I'm hot and I know you think I am too.'

"John Cena." He introduced himself. He had a firm grip, shows he's confident.

"Anna." It didn't get much further due to opera music beginning to play. Cena shook his head, giving me a final Cena smile. Apparently, no one wanted to start anything in front of me. First day, got to make a good impression. Santino came down the ramp, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I do not care if you are the 'Rapier.' Santino does not bow to any woman." Can't even say Reaper, can you Santino? And you are going to have to get over that, since I'm General Manager and your boss now.

"Alright." I told him, punching him in the jaw, then in the stomach. He hunched over, isn't that considered a bow in some countries? The next second Beth Phoenix was stomping down the ring. She bent to check Santino, then stomped over to me. She tried to stare me down, oh yawn! Been there done that; except to people like the Big Show and Mark Henry. She was trying to scare me, ooh! I'm so scared! Ha!

"How dare you!" She whispered fiercely. She swung at me; I caught her hand, squeezing her wrist painfully until she cried out.

"You should watch who you pick fights with Beth. They could be stronger than you." I taunted her, then shoved her into Santino. They tumbled over the ropes to the floor. They stumbled up the ramp, just as CM Punk came out. Ah, the World Heavyweight champion. Exactly the man I wanted to see.

He introduced himself, then I told him of my idea. He agreed to discuss it with me later. I thought that all the people that wanted to meet me had come out, so I thought I should head backstage. Apparently, there were still a few people left to see. The first was Mark Henry himself. Didn't know ECW was here as well. He stalked up to me, making sure I saw his ECW Championship. He looked at the belt then at me.

"Glad you decided to come back. Now I get another chance to beat you into the floor." He finished getting in my face. I may have to buy these guys some breath mints myself and force them down their throats. He left without another word. I shook my head with a chuckle. I'll be the one to beat him into the floor, again!

The next two surprised me, coming down the ramp was the Hardys. Both jumped into the ring, Jeff going to rile the crowd. Matt came to me, shaking my hand first, then giving me a hug.

"Welcome back Anna. Good to have you here." He told me. I was able to tell him thanks before someone jumped on my back.

"Hey Aunt Re-Re! Welcome back!" I heard Jeff whisper happily in my ear. He had his arms around my shoulders, while I had a hold of his legs around my waist.

"I'm not your aunt." I told him.

" But it's so much funner to call you Aunt Re-Re!"(Yes, I know funner is not a real word. But I'm making it one!) It's no use arguing with him, he'll call me it anyway.

"I want a hug then." He told me.

"Then get off my back, Nero." He laughed at my nickname for him. This was normal, he gave me a name, and I called him by his middle name. He let go of me and slid onto his feet. I turned around and was tackle hugged by Jeff, Matt joining soon after.

"Missed ya, Annie." Matt said.

"We definitely missed you, Anna." Jeff told me. Aw, they missed me! They stopped hugging me when someone else's music started. We all turned only to see Kane walking towards us, bag in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers moved to stand slightly in front of me, leaving room for me to move forward if I wished

The brothers moved to stand slightly in front of me, leaving room for me to move forward if I wished. Kane walked to us, the bag still in his hand. Since he hadn't dropped it yet, I assumed he wasn't here to harm us. I moved forward to stand in front of him, I wasn't afraid. I'm never afraid; never have been, never will be. Not even when they put me against The Undertaker.

"Hey Kane, long time no see." I spoke to him, my voice in mild tones. He lifted the bag to chest level, well his chest level. He stared at it then let the hand fall to his side.

"You're The Reaper and the General Manager." He stated first. He steeped closer to me, so I had to crane my neck to look at him.

"Tell me! Is he alive or dead?!" he yelled at me. Without looking, I could fee Matt and Jeff tensing behind me. They were waiting for him to make a move against me, so they could pounce on him. Protective, aren't they? Kane was one of the ones who knew about my powers. Of course, the only reason he knows is because The Undertaker told him. How'd he find out? Simple, he has some too. How do you think he appears out of nowhere? Trapdoors? I wish it was that easy!

I could give Kane the answer he wanted, but it wouldn't calm his mind if I told him. So, I decided to let him find out himself.

"That you must figure out on your own." I stated simply. He turned furious, dropping the bag on the mat. He made a swipe at me; I dodged out of the way. Matt and Jeff hit him with a double clothesline and then proceeded to drag me out of the ring with them.

Backstage

We headed for my office and closed the door once we were in. The boys decided we should lock it, just in case Kane tries to get revenge. I was looking forward to sitting down in my comfy GM chair, I would've too. If someone hadn't been sitting in it first.

"King of Kings."

"Soul Reaper."

I wasn't expecting Paul to be here. Paul is Triple H, the current WWE champion. But I suppose if Jeff snuck away, so could he. I didn't mind him being here, no, I was fine with that. The only problem was he was sitting in my chair.

"Paul, get out of my chair."

"But Annie…" he teased, scooting down more in my chair.

"It's so comfy." He finished a grin on his face. I sighed, walking behind the chair.

"Either you move and let me sit. Or I make you move." I told him calmly.

"How?" he asked me, bending his head back to look at me. I shook my head at him and lifted the chair, as well as him, into the air. He slid off the chair, just before I could dump him on the floor. He gave a laugh and moved to sit on the corner of my desk, closest to me. Jeff sat on my other side, while Matt took a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"I didn't know you were that strong." He said to me, fixing the belt on his shoulder. I bent my head back to relax my head and neck some.

"There's a lot you don't know. Like Amelia being in the hospital." I suddenly blurted out. It took a second for me to realize what I said. When I did, I slapped a hand over my mouth. I told myself I wasn't going to talk about that! Too late now, a voice in my head stated. All three of them snapped to attention, each of their faces a look of worry. I could tell what they were thinking.

'Whoever hurt her will pay!' were their thoughts. These were our friends, Amelia and I. We had a few more than these three, but I haven't seen them yet.

"Why is she in the hospital?" came their unified question.

"Some family curse that only happens every century or so. Remember the book that lasted the fire? It tells about the members of the family who've had it. Only refers to them by their first name though, which doesn't help us remember our last name. The book says that most of the people who've had it have all died."

"What does the curse do?" Matt asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Makes it where she can't move or talk. That was why I left; she's been in the hospital since before I left the company. She hasn't moved in twelve years." I explained sadly, staring down at my desk. Jeff moved over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I moved my arms around his waist, finally letting a few tears escape. The people I trust most are the only ones I let see my tears; this is the first time Paul has seen me cry.

My sister was all I had left. She was my last bit of family; if I lost her, I would be alone. I know that Jeff and everyone would be there for me, but she's family. You can't replace family. All we know is that my sister and I are the only ones left in our family, whatever our family name is.

Matt convinced Paul to leave and let Jeff calm me down. They left and I let Jeff lead me over to the sofa. He sat me down first and then sat beside me. I was closer to Jeff than Matt. While Amelia was closer to Matt then Jeff. I curled up to his side, laying my head on his chest. I wasn't crying anymore, but I still felt sad.

Jeff wrapped an arm around me, humming some song he knew. It calmed me, enough that I was back in my normal state of mind. I stayed where I was, because I was comfortable. That and I had really missed him.

"You ok now, Anna?" He asked me, smoothing my hair down.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You still look a little sad." I had lifted my head to talk to him; I gave him a small smile.

"I should be ok now." I told him still smiling.

"So… you gonna let me up?" I shook my head and snuggled more into his side, which caused him to fall on the sofa. He moved around to get comfortable and let me wrap my arms around his chest. He laughed at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You really missed me, huh?"

"Yeah. I had no one around to pester for a hug. Not you or Matt." He chuckled and pulled me closer, resting his head on mine.

"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

I'm holding you to it." I wasn't letting him get suspended again.

"To what?"

"That 'Jeff Hardy will not get suspended again.' I'm holding you to it." I told him, squeezing lightly.

"You read the article?" I nodded lightly, which made him lift his head. I lifted my own so that I was looking straight into his eyes. His green staring into my own. I could see that he wasn't proud of it, it made me want to help him all the more. He knew that he could've stayed at my house if he wanted.

"You could have stayed with me."

"I know. I just didn't want to be a burden." I slapped his chest, making him gasp.

"You are never a burden! Don't ever think that you or Matt is a burden to me! You are welcome anytime." He gave a smile, squeezing me to him.

"If you ever need to talk to me, call me or come see me. I will always have time to listen or just be here for you. If you just need a hug, you come find me and I will give you as many as you want. And I do mean anytime, even if it's in the middle of a meeting or something of the sort." I told him smiling. He grinned and snuggled against me. The silence was a comfortable one, like those between close friends or lovers. We stayed on the sofa together until we fell asleep.

A/N: I'm sorry!! It took so long due to the first weeks of school. I actually hate all of my classes except one. The teachers can't control the students, it's pathetic! Anyway, we have seen one of the other sides to the Reaper. She actually has emotions, is it surprising? The next chapter will start with something new; it will start in Jeff's POV. As always, Read and Review! Tell me what you think! I love to here what you have to say!

Thank you to all my reviewers! You get cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff's POV

Jeff's POV

I woke before Anna, I always have. She has always slept late even when we were little. I was lying on my back on the sofa, with Anna curled up on my right side. She had most of her body on mine, instead of leaning against the back of the sofa. She had her arms around my chest; she could link her hands if she wanted. My right arm was curled around her shoulders, while my other arm was close to her head. I ran my fingers through her hair; it felt as silkily as it looked. It was calming to me and I knew she enjoyed it. I only risked doing this when she was asleep, so she wouldn't know. Anytime I did this, she would always try to move closer to me. Her head snuggled more into my chest, rubbing like a cat would.

I was close to drifting back to sleep, but I was woken by a knock on the door. Matt had left it unlocked, I guess in case if Shawn would want to see her. Must be CM Punk, I figured. I was hoping to fall back asleep with her, like we did when we were little. She lifted her head, her eyes opening slowly. She muttered a curse and slowly tried to get off of me. I lifted her up, sitting up with her in my lap.

"Company." I told her, giving her a small smile. She hugged me one last time and then stood up. She fixed her hair and went to sit behind her desk. Anna straightened her clothes before calling for the person to enter.

Back to Anna's POV

I was hoping to be able to sleep more with Jeff. We haven't slept like that since we were kids. CM Punk came through the door, smiling and dressed in his wrestling outfit. I motioned for him to sit and he plopped down in a chair. I folded my hands together, my elbows set upright on my desk. My chin was set on my hands; I thought to make small talk first. Just in case he's uncomfortable.

"Phil, do you mind if I call you Phil?" I asked first. He shook his head, still smiling.

"Not at all."

"Phil, how do you like being World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Fine. Most people don't think I should be champion. They believe I cheated and-"

"Do not listen to them. It was a smart move. I would have done the same thing." I assured him. He gave me a relieved smile and leaned forward in his chair. His hands were clasped, as if he were nervous. Yet, he still had that relieved smile.

"Thanks. Nice to know a legend like you would have done the same." I shook my head, telling him that I'm not a legend. Legends were people like Ric Flair, not someone like me.

"You know that's a lie!" Jeff exclaimed. Phil nodded at me, agreeing with him. I didn't even think he noticed Jeff sitting there. I must be still half asleep; time to wake up and get to business.

"Whatever you say. I still don't think I'm a legend."

"How can you not?" Phil asked me, I think he can't believe I think that. Not many Divas are legends; we apparently don't matter that much in a male dominated company. But, I can't complain. I love this company, I love my job. I really don't have much to complain about.

"You are the woman who remained undefeated until the summer of '96. You have only lost one match in your entire career! You've taken some of WWE's biggest superstars and won! So I ask again, how can you not believe you are a legend?" I had no answer to that. The way he said it; it told me he looked up to me. It let me know that there were others that looked up to me too. Like Mickie James and probably some of the other Divas.

I remained silent, bending my head back to stare at the ceiling. Why did I think I wasn't a legend? It's because you think you don't deserve it. The little voice in my head was starting to be the voice of reason. I was an orphan, stealing food and clothes to keep Amelia alive. I could've cared less about me; back then, keeping Amelia alive was all that mattered. I was the big sister, I had to protect her and provide for her, since our parents could not.

"It's because I feel I don't deserve it." I replied. I faced him again, my face turning serious. It told them, "Enough on that subject." Down to business.

"JBL is going to face you at Summerslam. Since he was able to win the Number One Contender match. Alright?" He nodded, his face showing he still had questions about the previous topic.

"After that…Well… We'll have to see how Summerslam turns out." I dismissed him, telling him to prepare for his match. That would be bad if I made him late for his match, especially on his first night under my management. Jeff stood from the sofa, making his way around the desk to me. I spun my chair around to face him and he pulled me up into a hug.

"I'm gonna go find Matt. We don't have to tape 'till tomorrow. We'll find you later." He told me, pulling back to smile at me.

"Leaving me to my work?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Don't want you to get in trouble." He said, giving me another hug. He then surprised me by kissing my cheek. He waved just before he walked out the door. I sat back down in my chair, spinning it to face my desk. Did Jeff just kiss my cheek? Does he feel the same way I have for years now? I could find out by looking into his soul, but I don't like to do that to people that I trust. If they want me to know something, I'd rather them tell me. I don't like having to search people's souls for information about them. I've had feelings for years now. I never acted on them because I thought it wouldn't be returned. I thought it would push him away from me. Maybe I'll ask Matt…

Before I could text Matt, someone burst through my office door. Beth Phoenix stood in front of my desk, her frame radiating anger. I stood and walked around my desk to face her. She tried to slap me, which I stopped again by grabbing her wrist.

"This again? Try something else or get out." I told her, angrily. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her; she just gets on my last nerve. I'm not a person who has much patience, unless I choose to be patient. Which isn't very often. She glared at me and tried to take back her hand. She couldn't, so she tried to kick me. I twisted her leg so that it only grazed my own. I kicked he other leg out so that she fell to the floor.

"So, was there a reason you came? Or did you come so that I could humiliate you again?" I asked, looking down at her with a smirk. She gave a growl and stood up, getting in my face.

"I want a match with you tonight! Let's see if the Reaper can defeat the Glamazon and Santino Marella!" She challenged me.

"Alright. It will be before CM Punk's match. Better get ready, Glamazon." I taunted her. She left, slamming the door after her. My first night as General Manager and I've already have people hating me! Man, I missed this….


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw everyone. We are here in our nation's capital, Washington D.C. And-" Michael stopped his sentence, holding his headset.

"What? What is it?" King asked him.

"I've just been informed of another match coming up next. Apparently, Beth Phoenix challenged our new General Manager to a two on one handicap match, with Santino as Beth's partner!" Michael exclaimed.

"Wow! We'll be able to see the Reaper in action on her first night as General Manager! This is going to be a quick match!" King commented.

"Why is that?" Michael asked him as Beth and Santino came down the ramp.

"Look at all the people she has defeated! Which ones can you remember?"

"Big Show, Mark Henry, Ric Flair, who introduced her to Vince and trained her-" Michael began listing.

"Exactly! That's only a few! Compared to them, these two are rookies!" King finished before my music started. I was just behind the curtain, still laughing at what happened before I came to the curtain.

Flashback 

I ran around trying to find Jeff and Matt. I found them in catering, talking and having a drink. I ran up to their table, bending over the table. My arms were the only thing keeping me from falling on it. I didn't realize how much I had been running until I stopped.

"Hey Annie, where's the fire?" Matt teased me. I lifted my head and stood up straight.

"One of you, give me your shirt." I stated bluntly. They stared at me, mouths agape. Jeff recovered first and gave me a small grin.

"And why do you need one of our shirts?"

"I wasn't expecting to have a match tonight. So, I didn't bring any of my old gear. A Guns 'N Roses shirt won't do." I explained. They shook their heads and both began to strip off their shirt.

"Hold up boys! I said one of you, as much as I want to see you both shirtless." They grinned at me and Jeff finished removing his shirt. He handed it to me, a flirty grin on his face.

"If you had wanted to see us shirtless, you could've just asked." Matt agreed with Jeff's statement, smiling at me. I slipped off my shirt, not caring if anyone saw at the moment. I threw my shirt in Jeff's face, grinning. The shirt was large enough that Jeff could wear it, without it being too tight. I slipped the Hardys shirt on, it fit perfectly. Loose, yet not enough it would come off during the match.

"Wouldn't it be weird for The Reaper to be wearing a Hardys shirt?" Matt questioned. At the moment, I really didn't care if it was weird. I just wanted a shirt other than my own to wear in the match.

"Yes and I don't care." I told them with a grin and walking off.

End Flashback 

So here I am, slipping on my cloak before I head out. I could hear the crowd, their cheers fueling my energy. The energy they gave for us was amazing; it could make anyone feel exhilarated. I loved every minute of it.

_I watched you walk away_

_Helpless, with nothing to say_

_I strain my eyes_

_Hoping to see you again_

_This is my curse (the longing)_

_This is my curse (time)_

_This is my curse (the yearning)_

_This is my curse_

My face became a mask, no emotion showed. My hood was up, as always, hiding my face from view. I warped to the platform just under the Titantron and flipped out onto the ramp. What I wasn't expecting was the fireworks that went off as I was in the air. One last set went off as I landed; well, that was a nice touch Vince.

Beth and Santino were glaring at me from the ring; glare all you want, I'm not hurrying up. Cheers erupted as I turned my head to survey each side of the arena. I began to run the ring, flipping over the ropes; I made sure that I only grabbed the cloak and not the shirt as I threw off the cloak into the crowd.

Apparently, Beth was going to start first. She started throwing punches, most of which I dodged. The rest I barely; do not fear pain, embrace it. That is my motto for the ring, which is confusing to most people. It means don't be afraid of getting hurt; if you get hurt, you get hurt. Get back up and fight!

I underestimated her a bit, she was able to throw me into the ropes and hit me with a clothesline. She pulled me into a headlock, which actually hurt. I was able to grab her and flip her over; she retaliated by kicking me in the face. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to gain my wits. I felt a boot strike my face and I was sprawled out on the mat. I can tell I haven't done this in a while.

I could hear Beth tag in Santino. Well, this isn't turning out the way I planned… A kick to my ribs and I growled in pain. I could normally win without her help, but I was out of shape.

_Come on! _

Another kick.

_Come on!_

One last kick before I felt someone trying to pin me.

"**1!**"

"**2!"**

Something snapped inside my mind; now I wasn't controlling my body. Well, I was, but it wasn't actually me. More like the other half of my soul.

"Uh-oh… Looks like Santino's about to meet The Reaper!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch Michael."

My body threw off Santino; he flew and hit the mat a foot away. I jumped up and slowly turned to look at him. He scooted back away from me, fear apparent on his face.

"Her eyes! King, they look almost red!" The crowd was wild; they knew what happened when I was like this. A lot of pain and hurt. I could feel my face turning into evil grin.

"What's wrong Santino?" I started to speak; my voice was a little deeper and so much more frightening. I spoke each word slowly, to scare him more. This was the other thing I missed, seeing the fear in my opponent's eyes. It was like a meal for me; the more they were scared, the stronger I became.

"Are you afraid of me now? Are you afraid of the 'Ripier' now?" I took a step towards him, my face full of sadistic delight. He stayed on the mat, his back against the ropes. Beth was yelling for him to run to the other side of the ring and tag her in. Santino was frozen, his eyes wide and fearful.

I picked him by the throat; the referee was wise to stay away from me. He ran to keep Beth from interfering, telling her to get behind the ropes again. Santino grasped at my hands, desperately trying to get free from me.

"I'm not the 'Ripier'. I am the Reaper and I can see straight into your soul. You'd do well to remember that." I flipped him over my shoulder for an over the shoulder chokeslam. I stood there watching him flinch in pain. He crawled to his corner and tagged Beth in. I wanted Beth Phoenix in the ring, so that I could show her who was stronger. I refuse to be swayed against my will, nor shall anyone force me to do anything.

She rushed me, trying for a clothesline. I ducked and flipped her over my back. She hit the mat pretty hard, yet she got back up fast. Perhaps she really does care for Santino… Nah. I felt a grin grace my face and it was not a nice one. We locked up and I pushed her into the nearest turnbuckle. I kicked her in the stomach twice before the referee pulled me back. I gave her a spear, and then she kicked me in the face. It knocked me back onto the mat and I heard her climb the turnbuckle. I put my knees up just before she landed no me. She rolled off of me, holding her stomach.

I got up and jumped to the top of the turnbuckle. She was staggering to her feet, before I jumped. I had been facing towards the crowd and performed the Grim's Scythe. I jump from the top rope and do a flip backwards onto the person. This normally ends up with me falling ass first on the person. The impact normally knocks out the person, which is like the Grim Reaper taking your soul and killing you.

I pinned her for the three count and I was declared the winner. Santino was able to get Beth out of the ring before two people slid into the ring with me. I was back in my normal state of mind and barely had time to register who it was, before both my arms were lifted in victory. Matt and Jeff were with me, holding my arms up for the crowd. They were both smiling and yelling that I was back and ready for anyone. They know me too well.

The whole arena was cheering, almost seeming to break my eardrums. I was once again escorted to the back by the brothers, both of them constantly asking me if I need help. I told them no every time; I wanted to walk out of here on my own two feet.

"That was awesome! As always, a wonderful match!" Mickie James congratulated me, seeming to ponder something. I took a peek into her soul and found she was wondering if it was okay to hug me. I nodded to her and she seemed to understand, giving me a gentle hug. I'm not that hurt people!! Jeff and Matt followed me back to my office where Paul was waiting outside my door. He pulled me into a hug and then slapped me on the back. It's like I haven't won a match before…Hello people, only lost one match in my career. Whatever, I'll just go along with it. I unlocked the door and walked inside, only to stop a foot away from the door.

"Hey Aunt Re-Re, you okay? Jeff asked from behind me.

"Yeah, why'd you stop?" Paul asked, walking through the door to stand beside me. He froze as well, staring at my desk. Matt moved to stand beside me and put a hand on my shoulder squeezing lightly. He saw them and Jeff did too, since he froze upon seeing my desk. It looked normal on the top, everything was still in place. It was what was carved into it that made everyone freeze.

**A/N: Another chapter, another thing to ponder. This is my first wrestling story, so tell me what you think. Is the match described well enough? If you see any mistakes, tell me in a review! All reviewers of Chapter 5, get brownies!**

**Also the next chapter will not be posted unless I get at less 3 reviews! If you like this story, you better review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

Carved into my desk and painted with black paint was:

**Welcome back Reaper.**

**You will soon Rest In Peace.**

Upon my desk sat a black rose and a sign that I recognized well carved under the rose. That was the Undertaker's sign, it haunted my mind everyday. H knew I was back. How did he get in here? He's banished! He shouldn't be able to get back here, even with his powers! I always subconsciously put up a barrier around any room I visit often. It's to keep out all dark forces. Now that I think on it, I'm considered a dark force…

"Stay here." Was the echoed command from all of us. We turned to stare at one another, our bodies in a protective stance. The men wanted to protect me, while I wanted to protect me. They started to move towards my desk, but a death glare from me stopped them. I began to move forward slowly, watching for any signs that he was there.

"Careful Anna." Paul warned from behind me. I nodded towards him and that was all it took. A dark wind flew through the room, then became like a maelstrom and threw me through the air. I was prepared to land on my feet; instead I was caught by someone. I looked up to see Jeff holding me, protectively and gently. The sign was glowing black and an ominous laugh rang through the room. Another laugh echoed it in the hallway, just great. Kane's coming too. I broke free of Jeff, stepping forward against the wind.

"Resorting to threats now? Did you miss me that much?" I taunted him. My mind had left control to the Reaper; it had control now. The Reaper was like my other side, the other half of me. It has been there since I was little. The wind stopped and a voice spoke menacingly.

"Don't worry, you will see me soon." Another laugh, along with Kane's from the hallway. Are you incapable of answering two simple questions? Apparently so. Kane's laugh was close, as if he were just a few feet away from the door.

"Matt, close the door." I didn't want both the Brothers of Destruction in one room. I could feel Matt wondering why I wanted the door closed, but he did it. He was able to close the door just before Kane ran into it. Matt locked it and Jeff helped him hold the door. Paul came to stand beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I don't know if it was to steady me or keep me from doing something rash. I'm leaning towards the second one…

The ominous laugh faded away and the sign stopped glowing. He was gone for mow and Kane was silent outside the door.

"Are they gone?" Jeff asked, his back still against the door if Kane tried to get in. I searched for their souls; yes, they have souls, everything does. I couldn't feel either of their souls, only a soul going past my office. It wasn't Kane; that I was thankful for. I nodded to Matt and told him to unlock the door.

I walked the rest of the distance to my desk and picked up the black rose. It meant "death" or it told of a grave fate. I took it around to the other side and set it down while I dug through my things. I found a hair band and put my hair up into a bun. I broke off most of the stem of the rose and stuck the flower in my hair. It almost blended in with my hair; I had stuck it on one of my red streaks, so it stood out.

Black roses don't scare me. I don't care if they mean "death" or that he will "take my soul". I am The Reaper; I'm the one who takes souls around this company!

**A/N: Thank you to all that told me that you liked my story! Those reviews gave me much happiness! It was a bad day and those reviews brightened my day considerably! A little short, but the next shall be much longer! Remember to review or I may stop writing…**


	8. Chapter 8

**August 23 1986**

I was at one of the small gyms in Cameron, North Carolina. It was a small and cheap to get a membership. I was lifting weights and the other people in the gym were watching with wide eyes. I'm a sixteen year-old girl lifting weights, what's wrong with that?

"Welcome Mr. Flair! We are happy that you chose us to come to today!" I heard Joe welcoming someone in. He never does that to anyone; unless this guy was a celebrity? I heard someone approach me and stop just beside me. I didn't stop until I finished the set. I sat up, replacing the weights on the stand and turning to face the newcomer.

I recognized this man; Matt and Jeff always talk about him. This man was Ric Flair, one of the most popular wrestlers now. I thought he came from Charlotte, what's he doing here?

"Good afternoon Miss…" he began.

"Anna."

"Miss Anna. May I ask why you are here, lifting weights?" Manners, Annie, manners, I could hear Amelia's voice reminding me.

"To become stronger, so that I can become a wrestler. And so I can protect my sister." He smiled, his stance becoming a little straighter. I stood up and I only came to his chest. Man, I hate being short.

"You know they don't let many women wrestle, right?"

"I know that. I plan to change that." He grinned at me then clapped a hand on my shoulder. He did it hard, which made me stumble.

"Then you're gonna need some training, right?" I nodded, and he slipped and a arm around my shoulders. Is he trying to trick me?

"How about I train you, starting today?"

**October 7 1986**

The arena went wild as Ric Flair made his way to the ring, where Vince McMahon was already waiting. He grabbed a mic and stepped into the ring. Vince stood waiting in his expensive gray suit, his face a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

"Alright Ric. You told me that found someone worthwhile. So who is it?" Ric smiled broadly and took a step forward.

"Yes, this person will be a legend! I can tell you that already! And they're not a person you want to mess with, believe me." Ric stated.

"I had to teach 'em a few things but, I think they'll do well enough. Actually, they probably would have been fine without me." He was grinning broadly and it showed he was proud.

"Alright, I get it. Now who is it?" Vince asked, fully annoyed.

"I'm getting to it. Allow me to introduce the next legend, Miss Anna!" A woman appeared at the top of the ramp, her midnight black hair hiding her face. She blew the strands out of her face before beginning her walk to the ring. She wore black leather pants with Chinese sandals; her shirt was a plain black shirt with a simple leather vest over it. The crowd was giving her cat calls, which she seemed to ignore.

Vince was staring at her and then turned a glare to Ric. Ric walked out of the ring to escort into it. Ric kissed her knuckles before leading her to Vince. Vince stuck out his hand and she shook it firmly. Anna bowed her head in respect and gave a ghost of a smile.

"No offense to you Ms. Anna, but we have enough women in this company at the moment." Vince told her and Ric. Ric held up a hand to Anna, silencing her before she started.

"She is not your ordinary woman. She can take on any of the men." Ric clarified. Vince gave a smirk, as if he didn't believe him.

"Oh really? Let's test that next week. Ms Anna vs. Shawn Michaels." Vince told them before leaving the ring.

Ric and Anna were still in the ring; the former shaking the hand of the latter. They were grinning and Anna's grin was not a kind one. It told that she couldn't wait for her match, which Ric said he would be watching. Anna had one last comment to make before leaving the ring:

"This is gonna be fun!"

**A/N: I've had people ask me about Anna and her career, so I decided to try and see if people want me to post chapters about her past in between actual chapters of the story. If it confuses people too much, leave a review and tell me. Then this chapter will be replaced by the next chapter, which starts with a ring. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

Why is there a phone ringing

Why is there a phone ringing? There are no phones on the second floor yet. Wait, I'm not in North Carolina anymore. Right Anna, you're the General Manager of Raw. Now answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Ms. Anna! This is the Hilton's Wake-Up Calling Service-"

"Thanks." I interrupted her and hung up. I need coffee and why is it so warm in here? I turned over and was met by a face quite close to my own.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, falling out of the bed. I heard a laugh from above me and whoever that was had a nice view. I had stripped down to my underwear and put on an extra large shirt. I recognized that laugh and a small frown appeared on my face.

"Shut up Nero or I'll pull you down here with me!" I told him as I sat up. It only made him laugh more, so I grabbed him and pulled him to the floor. He fell just beside me, where I noticed his shirt or lack thereof. I really don't remember inviting him in here.

"Jeff, how did you get in here?" I asked him as he calmed down. He gave me a grin before answering me.

"I convinced the hotel clerk downstairs to give me the other key to your room." He replied, grinning widely.

"How?" On second thought, maybe I don't want to know…

"I told her that I was your assigned bodyguard and needed to check on you. She actually believed me too." I shook my head at him and made a mental note to always give Jeff the extra key to my room. Otherwise, he'll just keep getting it from the hotel clerk anyway.

"I think it was more of the fact that Jeff Hardy was standing in front of her and talking to her." I stated, standing up.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him, picking up the phone. He took it from me and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I got this. You go get your shower and get dressed. And try to leave some hot water for me!" he finished, as I went inside the bathroom with my clothes. I took a quick shower to leave some hot water for him. I put on my favorite Reaper shirt along with black jeans and boots. The shirt had a lethal looking Grim Reaper on it and had my name across the back. Under my name was a quote by Stone Cold Steve Austin, a good friend of mine.

"Anna's the girl you see at everyone's funeral saying 'I'm here for your soul!' with a grin on her face, with everyone looking at her like WTF?"

I walked out of the bathroom and was hit with the smell of pancakes and bacon. I love Jeff; he knew exactly what I wanted to eat. I found him at the table in the living room part of my suite. He had put on a shirt and was waiting for me. We ate quickly realizing the time and how long until our flight. Jeff took a shower while I gathered up my things and packed. After I had finished packing I realized Jeff had brought his stuff into my room. I shook my head with a small smile just as he came out in cargo pants and a Hardyz shirt. We left our things in my room, while we went to be a rooster at the crack of dawn. Jeff went to wake up Matt first, while I headed for Batista's room.

"Wakey, wakey Dave. We got a flight to catch." I knocked on his door loudly as I said this. No answer, not a sound.

"Batista, get your butt up and at 'em, before I make you get on that plane with whatever you have on now!" I heard someone get up and dash to what I assumed was the bathroom; I grinned in triumph.

"I'm up!" came Dave's voice, still a bit sleepy sounding. Something tells me he wasn't wearing anything. I moved on to Mickie's room and she was already awake. The two of them offered to help wake up everyone. The three of us walked around together to all the rooms and they introduced me to whomever we woke up. I assumed we were going to wake up Chris Jericho now, sine we had avoided this room until almost the very last. I stood behind Mickie, so that I wouldn't punch Jericho as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey Chris, get up. We have a flight to catch." Mickie knocked on his door. We heard a groan and then footsteps approaching the door. A sleepy and angry looking Jericho answered the door; he looked from Mickie to me and seemed to jolt awake. He got a mischievous smirk on his face and his stance straightened. I hate Jericho, but I admit he's not bad looking. Smirks don't help his looks any either. Something tells me I'm going to punch him within the next two minutes…

"Ah, our new General Manager. The infamous Reaper, do you know how many people are dying to knock you out?"

"Yes, just about everybody." I replied amazingly keeping my voice calm. I used to be a great fan of Jericho's, then he got into this feud with Shawn and then he "matured". I really liked the old Jericho; he was better than the new Jericho. A minute and a half…

"Did you know that your precious friend Shawn is a pathetic—" I didn't let him finish and socked him in the jaw. Mickie pushed me away from him and Dave held me around the waist.

"Thank you; just don't lose your job over me." I knew that was what Shawn would say if he were here right now. He would be smiling and holding me around the waist, just as Dave was doing. Jericho was holding his jaw and clenching his teeth in pain. I had hit him hard enough to knock him to the floor, where he still sat.

"Get ready; our flight leaves is in two hours." Mickie told him and closed his door in front of him. Everyone else didn't give us a hard time, not even Beth and Santino who were sharing a room. Then it came time to wake Kane, which I told Mickie and Dave to stay back. They didn't want to listen to me, but moved back towards my room at the other end of the hallway.

"Hey Kane, wakey-wakey eggs and bacon. Now, get your butt up! We have a flight to catch in two hours!" I banged on his door until I heard him get up. He was growling and mumbling, but yelled that he was awake. I gave a thumbs up to Mickie and Dave as I walked back towards them. Jeff came out of Matt's room; Matt following out behind him. Mickie said she was going to have breakfast with the other Divas. She left with a final wave to us.

"Why are you two still here?" I asked the brothers. They gave me a shrug of the shoulders and then seemed to think about it.

"We're traveling together for a while. So, you'll be seeing us a lot lately." Matt answered, giving me a one-armed hug. I didn't mind that; I really didn't want them to leave me so soon.

"Why are we going downstairs?" I asked Jeff, who walked behind me. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and asked me what I said. I repeated the question and motioned to the other two.

"They haven't eaten yet. So, I guess we're heading down to keep them company." He answered me and then seemed to sink back into his thoughts. Wonder what he's thinking so hard about? Once we got off the elevator, I jumped onto Jeff's back with a laugh.

"What's wrong Jeff?" I whispered in his ear.

"Just thinking about how much I missed you."

"Liar. I've known you for years now Jeff. I know when you're lying to me." He sighed and said he'd tell me later. I nodded and he carried me towards the hotel restaurant. The hotel clerk stopped us saying I had a package. I didn't order anything; if I do, I send to the house. Our hotels don't give us the gifts from fans, so who sent it?


	10. Chapter 10

The box was a bit heavy, making me wonder what was inside it. I could also smell the faint scent of leather, clothes perhaps? I sat down between Jeff and Dave and proceeded to open the box. There was no card, only another rose. This time it was red and had a black ribbon tied around its stem. Who sent this?

Inside was a pair of black leather pants with a leather vest to match it. The pants had a scythe on the sides; the vest matched it with a scythe on each side. There was a t-shirt inside as well. The back of it had a classic rendition of the Grim Reaper, with the scythe and his skeletal hand reaching out towards you. "Your time is up. Time to pay the price… with your soul!" Was on the front in bloody writing. I remember saying this! Whoever sent this knew this quote from the 80s when I first said it.

"Did one of you send this?" I asked them. They shook their heads and Jeff sorted through the box, inspecting everything inside. He had a curious look on his face, as if wondering the same thing I was. I wouldn't be surprised if Shawn or Ric cent this, maybe even Paul. I'll have to ask them; speaking of Shawn, where is he?

"Where's Shawn?" I asked Jeff.

"Jericho kicked his ass at one Night Stand, remember?" Dave replied.

Crap! How could I have forgotten about that? That would explain why I haven't seen him. He's supposed to speak next week, now that I think on it.

"Right. I remember now." I told them before I was lifted out of our booth. The box luckily was on Jeff's lap, so nothing fell.

"You better remember me Anna." Shawn's voice floated into my ears. I turned around and he enveloped me in a hug. Wait!

"You shouldn't have lifted me up! You have hurt ribs remember?!" I exclaimed at him. He smiled at me when I slapped him lightly on the chest.

"You aren't helping any by hitting me either. A little pain is worth being able to surprise you." He told me, then motioned to someone. His wife, Rebecca, walked up to us and also gave me a hug. I knew her well, ever since Shawn introduced me to her years ago. I smiled at them both, happy to see them together. Shawn and I were both honest with her and told her of our years together. Actually, I told her just two hours after Shawn did. She was fine with it, saying she trusted us both. Those years were the best; it's never a dull moment with Shawn. I could remember when we broke up too. We both were fine with just being friends, and we both thought it would be better that way. Ever since, there have been no secrets between us. If I need to talk to somebody, I talk to him first.

When he met Rebecca, I knew he was happy with her. His soul was bright, which means it is joyous and content. I was glad he found her; he said all I had to do was find someone too. Easier said than done Shawn. I asked them how they were doing and how everything was going.

"Did you two send me a new outfit for the ring?" They shook their heads and I led them around to our booth. Once they sat down, Jeff handed them the box so they could look. Rebecca was looking through it with a frown on her face, while Shawn was grinning.

"We may not have sent it to you, but it's certainly something I would have sent you!" Shawn told me, grinning even more.

"Did Paul send it?" Shawn shook his head.

"He always tells me when he is going to send you something, so he can get my opinion on it."

"Well, looks like you have a secret admirer." Dave's statement had us all wondering who actually sent it.

**A/N: I've only had a few people comment about the flashback chapter, the one where we get a look into how Anna's career started. If you want them in this story or in a side story, please let me know! Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I should have known you would punch him for me."

"Yes, you should have. Anyone who messes with you, messes with me." I told Shawn, ruffling his ponytail.

"Those who mess with your friends, normally end up as a bloody pulp." Shawn clarified. We laughed and he gave me one last hug. He pulled back to stare at me, which had me wondering what he was doing. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes held a gentle sparkle to them.

"Shawn? What are you doing?" I asked him, still staring into his eyes.

"Just making sure you still you love me." What?! Rebecca is supposed to love you! Not me!

"Shawn, you're married now."

"I know, but I recall you saying that you would always love me. You said that just after we broke up." How could I forget? I told him that because I really always would. We are always honest with each other and if I told him a secret he would never tell it. I would always love him, just not in the married kind of love.

"And I always will. Rebecca's waiting for you, go to your wife. Make her happy Shawn." I told him and pushed him towards Rebecca, who was waiting by the front door of the hotel. He smiled back towards me and caught up to Rebecca. He hugged her, then kissed her passionately. They gave me one last smile and left the hotel.

The rest of the guys stood waiting for me, Dave held the box. He offered to carry it up to my room for me, to which I declined. I told them I was taking the stairs and Jeff said he would join me.

"Alright Jeff, what's wrong?" I asked him, setting the box down on the stairs. We stopped at the fifth floor and sat down on the stairs. He was silent, staring down the stairs. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he scooted over to rest his head on my shoulder. Well, almost my shoulder, a little lower to be honest.

"I'm confused, nervous…" He stopped talking, standing up suddenly. He ran his hands through his hair angrily, giving a loud frustrated sigh. He was staring up at the ceiling, his hands still in his hair.

"About what Jeff?" He began to pace on a single stair and frequently ran his hands through his hair. I was now tempted to do just that, yet restrained myself to help him out.

I have always loved his hair; it was soft and always so colorful.

"There's this girl, okay? She's like the most perfect girl in the world-"Mustn't be me then.

"I love her and just…" He sat back down beside me and set his head on his knees, which were drawn to his chest. He let out another frustrated sigh and I ran my hand through his hair. I used to do this when either of the brothers were upset and they would calm down substantially. Just not all the way though. I let my fingers slide through the strands of his hair, which was dyed a blue-green.

"don't know how to tell her." He finished, turning his head to face me.

"Just tell her Jeff. Get some flowers or chocolate to give her as well. Almost all girls like that, except for me." He just stared at me, apparently waiting for me to elaborate.

"I mean sure, I love chocolate. But I would rather have a guy tell me, without having to try to bribe me into thinking he's sweet as chocolate, for lack of a better example." I told him, turning my face to look at the ceiling. I wish I could see the sky, instead of plaster and concrete walls. I could see him nod from the corner of my eye, turning his head to look down the stairs again. I guessed he was trying to think if she would like the chocolate or flowers.

"What if she rejects me?" He asked me, his eyes watching me. He still had his face turned from me and I turned to look at him.

"Then she is a fool and doesn't deserve you anyway." I said, confidently. The girl would be a fool to reject him. Jeff is the most kind and caring guy I know. I will punch this girl if she hurts him. Jeff scooted closer to me; a hand pulled me into his embrace. I wondered what he was doing, my mind working overtime to try and figure out what was going on.

Maybe he really does love me…

…Nah…


	12. Chapter 12

"Why didn't you tell us about Amelia?" Jeff asked me. I stayed silent; I didn't want to answer. I stepped away from him and turned to stare down the stairs. I kept it a secret because I didn't want to believe it myself. Jeff turned me back towards him and lifted my face to look at him. He looked as sad as I felt and pulled me into another hug.

"Why, Annie, why? Did you think we would abandon you?" He pulled back and held my face in his hands. His eyes stared into my own and I felt the walls begin to crumble. The walls of my soul that allowed me to restrain from revealing my feelings to him. I closed my eyes and simply leaned into his hands. Perhaps it's time to let the walls fall…

"I really didn't want to believe it, so I didn't tell anyone."

"Except Shawn." How did he know I told Shawn? He saw my confusion and explained.

"You always tell Shawn." He told me. We sat down and he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, humming another song. It sounded like my entrance theme, which I found comforting.

"Woah! If you guys wanted time alone, all you had to do was ask! You didn't have to do it on the stairs!" Dave yelled from above us.

"Dave…" I started slowly, getting up. I looked up towards him and Matt, who was laughing. They were two floors above us, looking over the railing.

"You're in trouble now!" Matt told Dave laughing. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my body. I caught up to them and forced Dave into a headlock. Matt was laughing at us until Jeff came up behind him and forced him into a headlock as well. We were winning until Dave lifted me off the floor. He began to tickle me until I let go of him. He caught me before I hit the floor and acted like he was going to Batista Bomb me. I tickled him and he let me drop to the floor. I landed on my back and was laughing uncontrollably. I didn't notice the pain and soon everyone joined the laughter, which I was glad for.

I had a feeling things were going to get worse real fast.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! Exams were coming and I was sure I was going to fail one of them, so I studied as much as I could. I wasn't able to get on the computer much, so here's a chapter. Sorry it's short; it was a perfect place to stop, so I did. I'm already working on the next one! **

**Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

The flight was uneventful, except for the black roses that came back with my luggage. I wasn't surprised, I simply wondered how he had gotten them in there and if he had taken something. The airport staff insisted on investigating where the roses came from, but I told them it was fine and to forget about it.

Jeff had disappeared as soon as he found out where his room was. He was sharing a room with Matt again, even though Matt knew he would end up in my room. I was starting to worry and Matt shared them. We shared a knowing look; we know to leave him alone and he'll tell us when he's ready.

The infamous Cryme Tyme and John Cena met me in the hallway. Cryme Tyme was one of my favorite tag teams, besides the Hardyz of course. They both gave me a one-armed hug and the three of them escorted me to my room. Shad and JTG plopped down on my bed once I opened the door. John sat himself down on the couch, leaning back and relaxing.

"Make yourselves at home, why don'tcha." They laughed and said they would. I shook my head throwing my suitcase in the closet. I would unpack it later. I went back to the couch and laid down putting my feet on John's lap. Shad and JTG lifted me up so they could sit down, then put me down on all their laps. It actually wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit weird.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked, sighing.

"Just a challenge." John replied.

"How about a match with someone you haven't faced before? It will be at Summerslam." He grinned at me.

"I like that idea, against who?"

"The Animal, Batista." He gave me the Cena smile, then began grinning happily. He lifted me up and held me until the other two got up. He laid me back down, tipping his hat towards me before he went out the door with Cryme Tyme following him. Well, that was a quick visit.

Someone knocked on my door a few minutes later and it was so light that I almost didn't hear it. I stood and walked to the door on light feet. With someone haunting me, I can't be too careful. I looked through the peephole and saw an eye looking back. I jumped back from the hole before I could register whose eye it was.

I opened the door anyway and found Edge as well as the GM of Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero outside my door. I put on a smile as they introduced themselves; ok, it was a fake smile. These were the two who got rid of the Undertaker; so naturally, I hate them.

"My fiancé and I thought we would come by and introduce ourselves." Ew, stop looking at me like that. You're engaged man! You aren't my type anyway.

"Actually, I was just about to head out and find you two. I just had to grab my key." I grabbed both keys to my room and stuck one in my pocket.

"We were going to get some lunch soon, would you like to join us?" Ah, so she speaks! I thought he was going to be the only one talking. I nodded, closing my door and locking it behind me. I asked them to wait for a minute and I walked over to Matt's room. I knocked and he answered immediately.

"Matt, I'm going out for lunch. Give this to Jeff, will you?" I gave him the other key and he set it on the table by his bed. He made a move to go out the door, but I blocked him.

"How 'bout I go with you?"

"You better not. I don't think that would be wise."

"Why?" He looked out into the hallway and his face got furious. He made a move to get past me and I pushed him back. I pushed him back into his room and I followed him. I closed the door until there was only a crack.

"Matt, calm down."

"You don't need to be around that ba-"He started, pointing at the door until I clapped a hand over his mouth. I kept it there until he was a bit calmer.

"I'll be fine Matt. It's just a business lunch." I stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. I moved my head up to whisper in his ear.

"Let me become friends with Vickie and I'll get rid of Edge. Actually, knowing him, he will get rid of himself." I kissed him on the cheek and then left him there. I closed his door behind me and joined the two in the hallway.

"Everything good now?" Edge asked, an evil glint in his eye. I gave him a smile before I answered.

"Yep, it's just peachy. Why?" I asked him, with an innocent smile on my face. Yes, I know what you did you…Ok, lets not finish that thought or I will start to beat him to death for hurting Matt.

"I'm glad to hear that." He told me. I'm sure you are…not.


	14. Chapter 14

We made our way to the elevator in silence. It was actually a good thing for me, if Edge had spoken another word to me at the moment, I would have beaten him into the floor. It wasn't until we were on the elevator that anyone spoke.

"I must admit that I never thought I would ever be able to meet you." Edge began. He was lucky that I had calmed down or he wouldn't be able to talk. I turned to look at him and he was watching me closely. Something told me I was going to get angry again.

"I've always been a fan and so has my fiancé!" he told me in his weird, excited voice. Vickie nodded and began to speak.

"Yes, you are a leader for all women. Many of the Divas look up to you, as do I. We love that you stood up, fought and beat many of the dominant men." she told me.

"I loved how you never backed down against any man. Actually, you were one of my favorites. You defeated every opponent you faced until the Undertaker." Great, not again, another one of those people. I tried to keep the anger out of my voice when I next spoke.

"Yes and you defeated him. Great job, I must say I'm impressed. I would have liked to do it myself though. But, I'm glad someone got rid of him." I gave them a smile and yes, it was a fake one. I hate Edge as much as Matt does, for hurting Matt and taking my chance for revenge by banishing the Undertaker.

We stepped off the elevator and I gave a small sigh, which they didn't notice. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up; I'm resisting an urge to knock him out right now. We made our way to the hotel restaurant and found a table near the back. Once we sat down, Vickie spoke.

"Actually, why did you want to see us?" she asked me.

"I wanted to get to know the other General Managers and I was going to start with you first." Our food then came and Edge excused himself to the bathroom. I say this was the perfect time to start befriending Vickie.

"So, when's the wedding?" I asked her. She got an enamored smile on her face and replied.

"In a few weeks!" She told me happily.

"I'm so happy for you! My last two marriages didn't work out, so I'm not too keen on marriage at the moment." I told her.

"Um…" She began nervously.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to the wedding? It would be such an honor to have you there!" She asked quickly.

"I would love to!" I told her grinning. Edge then returned to the table to find us grinning and asked us what he missed.

"She's coming to the wedding!" Vickie exclaimed happily. Man, from the way she was acting, you'd think I was Oprah or the President. Edge grinned and hugged her while looking at me.

"Thank you for coming, it's such an honor!" I smiled at him and started on my food. I finished before them and I told them I had errands to run. Vickie gave me her number and told me the colors for her wedding.

I made my way back to my room, taking the stairs to get some peace and quiet. That was where I found Jeff sitting on the stairs; he had his hands in his hair and looked quite nervous. Guess he's getting ready to tell the girl.

"Hey there Nero. You ok?" He jumped and stood quickly.

"Hey Anna." He said once he realized who I was. He resumed his seat on the stairs. I sat down beside him and he seemed to freeze up. He's acting weird…

"So, you gonna tell the girl?" he halfway nodded; I've never seen him so nervous. Who is this girl that makes him so nervous?

"Yeah, if I can get the courage."

"If need be, just yell it at her. That'll work too." He stood and gave me a small smile.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, just to help get some courage." I nodded and stood after he left. I made my way up to my floor and stopped in front of my room. I dug around in my pocket for my key and opened the door once I found it. I was met by a chest covered in black leather. Crap…I looked up slowly and found the Undertaker staring down at me. Perfect day this has been so far…

"Anna!" Jeff yelled from the other end of the hallway. I slammed the door shut and began to run to Jeff.

"Jeff run!" I tried to pull him with me towards the elevator, but he grabbed my shoulders and stopped me.

"Jeff go! He's here! I know what you're going to say is important, but I'd like to keep you alive long enough to tell me!" I said, pushing him into the elevator.

"Hey Annie, what's going on?" Matt asked, coming out of his room. I didn't answer, but pushed him into the elevator. The elevator doors closed before I felt him behind me. Well, looks like I'm going to get a workout before tonight's taping…


	15. Chapter 15

"Dammit!" Jeff exclaimed, punching the wall of the elevator. Matt knew what Jeff was angry about. He was about to tell Anna he loves her. Matt put an arm around Jeff's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"Almost…I almost told her, if only 'Taker hadn't been there…" Jeff mused softly. Matt gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man. Tell her later. At least you can tell her…" Matt stated, his voice getting softer as he spoke.

"Yeah, Ams' will be fine Matt. No worries." Jeff told Matt, wrapping an arm around Matt.

"You'll tell her soon, I believe."

_**Anna**_

I turned around and stared up at him. Staring contest! Who will win?! Ow! Grabbing people's throats is not fair! I grabbed his hand, trying to pry it from my throat. Well, plan B. I wrapped my legs around his chest, which surprised him and he let go of my throat. I bent backwards and hit his legs out from under him. I used my hands to spring myself backwards out from under his falling body. He hit the floor hard as I got to my feet. He gave me his death glare as he stood; I thought he was going to attack me again, but surprised me by disappearing.

Good, he's gone. Wait! Matt and Jeff!

I ran down the stairs, occasionally jumping down a flight or two. I found the two just getting out of the elevator. I saw the Undertaker appear in front of them and I dashed to get to them. He took a swipe at the brothers just before I got there. The two dodged, I ran up and used Matt's back to propel myself forward. I kicked him in the chest and he staggered back a few steps. I then decided to pay a tribute to Shawn, by giving 'Taker Sweet Chin Music.

The hotel staff ran to stop the fighting and then noticed it was the three of us left. Me, Matt, and Jeff; 'Taker had disappeared as soon as the hotel staff noticed. I was able to explain what happened without anyone getting arrested. I was sure I at least gave 'Taker a bruise and a busted lip. Shawn taught me well. We returned to our floor and Matt left to go to his room. Jeff followed me into my room, closing the door behind him. I laid down on the couch, leaving room for Jeff to sit down by my head. He sat down and I laid my head in his lap.

"What were you going to say before?" I asked him. He shook his head and began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Nothing…" He replied and continued his actions. That's a bit weird, first he has something to tell me, then he doesn't. Hm… My thoughts were interrupted by a black box falling from the ceiling onto my stomach. It took the breath from my lungs. Jeff stopped his ministrations and looked curiously at the box. I sat up and moved myself into his lap, so that he could see better. I took the top off the box and discovered a bouquet of red roses, tied together with a black ribbon.

"What the…?"I mused, taking the roses out of the box. I saw a flash of anger in Jeff's eyes and suddenly, it was gone. I got up and took the roses to the nearest vase, pouring out whatever flowers and water that was in it previously. I filled up the vase, taking off the ribbon and inserting the flowers in the new water. I didn't know who they were from, but when someone sends you roses, you don't throw them out. Unless, you are allergic to them or they are from an ex. I returned to my place on Jeff's lap and he started running his fingers through my hair again. He wrapped the other arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

I could feel Jeff's face inching closer to my cheek and I felt his lips caress my cheek briefly. He pulled back to see how I reacted and he became bolder, kissing my cheek and along the curve of my face. He was about to start on my neck when someone knocked on the door. Jeff growled and I laughed at his frustration, but got up to answer the door anyway. The peephole revealed it to be Kane, oh great…

"Yes Kane?"

"I was told to give this to you." He handed me a bag, which was my missing luggage bag.

"Wow..uh..Thanks." I turned around and before I closed the door

"Kane the bag-boy man!" I said in a sing song voice. Jeff gave me a weird look, then started laughing. Kane was growling and exerting his power outside the door. I turned back towards the door and forced my power to push him away from my door.

'Back off.'

'You will pay, little Grim.' I gave a chuckle at his statement and put the bag in my room. Jeff followed me and asked me about what happened with Kane. I simply told him that he was a bag-boy man and came to give me my bag back. He just laughed at me and I told him I was ready to head to the arena. He nodded and went to get changed as well as fetch Matt.

Well, time to get to work!

**A/N: Good evening everyone! Hope you all are doing well! I'm not too proud of this chapter, but we got a visit from 'Taker and a little view into the minds of Matt and Jeff. As always, please review!**

**Shinigamiredrose**


End file.
